Stuck
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: It had been two years, she had moved on. She was in a different place, no one knew here...except for her mother and sister. Then fate just had to make her life miserable. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I was listening to Stacie Orrico and thought that I would write this. I don't own Life With Derek, and the story won't be from Lizzie's point of view, only this chapter. I had to write this chapter from her point of view, it was the only way I knew how.

* * *

**

**Stuck**

**Chapter One-Locked Doors

* * *

**

Lizzie took careful steps though the hallway, she knew something was wrong. Her sister had been so depressed lately, and over a boy of all things. He was a jackass and wasn't good for her. But Casey wouldn't believe them, any of them. She was in 'love' with this guy, heck they were only fourteen. How could she be in love with him? Lizzie shook her head, how could she even understand, she was only ten herself. But today, today was different. Casey had walked in from talking to the jackass and stomped into her room. Lizzie did the natural thing, called out to talk with her, but Casey said she needed a minute alone. Lizzie gave her that minute, actually gave her three before she went to knock on the door.

"Casey, it's been a minute!" She called knocking. She heard her sister mumble something inarticulate. She tried the handle. Locked. Knocked again. No answer. Something in Lizzie became frantic, but it didn't show, she was calm.

Lizzie reached up and ran a hand through her short brown hair. She let out a sigh; her eyes darted from side to side, glancing down the hall. She vaguely registered that her mother was sitting in the living room, just across the hall. She stretched up on her toes and reached for the key laying on the molding around the door. With a simple click she opened it. Turning around she locked the door behind her and stepped forward to greet her sister.

When she looked up, there was Casey sitting on the bed, one leg bent in the other stretched out nearing the end of her bed, she was staring calmly at her hand. In her other hand was a bottle. Casey glanced up at her sister and her hand went to her mouth. Lizzie did the first thing she could think of, she launched into the air, surprisingly she knocked her older and bigger sister off the bed on one pill went flying through the air. She started clawing at Casey's mouth to try and get the other pills out.

"**Mom! Mom, get in here!**" She started to yell at the closed door, then it hit her, even if her mom came the door was locked. She snatched the bottle with more strength than she knew she had and sprinted for the door.

She flung it open to find her mom still in the same position crouched in front of the television, "**Mom! Get in here now!**" Lizzie yelled, this time her mom scrambled to her feet, running into the room.

Lizzie and her mom just looked on, until she said, "We have to get her to the bathroom. She has to throw them up." She ran over to Casey and grabbed her arm. Casey started to claw at anything she could, anything to keep her where she was. Their mom grabbed her by the arms and Lizzie took her by the feet and they were able to drag her to the bathroom.

"**What are you doing?**" Casey screeched.

"You have to throw them up." Lizzie replied staring blankly at the toilet.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her shaking her head, "No."

"It's this or the hospital." Lizzie responded as she grabbed her head and tried to force it over the toilet, without thinking she opened Casey's mouth and tried to put a finger in. Casey responded by biting down.

"**Damn it!** She bit me." She looked over at her mom, she was just standing there in shock, it was written all over her face. Lizzie shifted her gaze towards Casey, "Fine, the hospital it is."

Then was when their mom decided to take action, she swooped down and grabbed Casey in her arms. The girl bucked about, trying to throw her mother off. But a girl under a hundred pounds would have a hard time doing so.

They ran out the door, Lizzie had to run back in when she realized they didn't have the keys; she barely remembered to lock the door. The hospital was miles away; it took twenty minutes to get there on a good day.

It wasn't until they had been driving a good ten minutes that she realized they didn't have shoes and that each of them were in pajamas. It wouldn't do them any good, they had to get there, they had to get to the hospital.

She glanced back at her sister and tugged at the seatbelt a few times before realizing that it wouldn't give her the slack she needed to turn around. With a huff she unbuckled it and turned around to take her sister in her arms. For once she was thankful this was a two door car. She grabbed her in her arms and let Casey cried. It was then that she broke down. Casey was screaming about how she hated him and all Lizzie could do was hold her and say 'I know' and 'It's be okay.' It was cheesy and stupid, but it was all she could say. Where was the handbook to deal with this?

* * *

Lizzie awoke with a start; she was crying and could tell that her clothes were already sticking to her skin. "God," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe that was almost two years ago."

It was a blessing that her mother met George and that they were able to move two towns away. That night, that boy had ruined her sister's life. And he didn't care, he actually got a sick satisfaction about know that.

But the four months they had spent with George, Carey had gotten better. Those two months had been more of an improvement than anything else. Lizzie thought that part of it was that no one knew. Her mother didn't even bother to tell George. It was better that way.

Lizzie sighed as she placed her head in her hands. She wished she could make that boy pay. But she couldn't, he didn't care. He broke her sister's heart and used her, and he didn't care at all. Casey spent the night in the emergency room and forty-eight hours in a psychiatric ward.

Thank God it was all over. Thank God he was two towns over. Thank God, they were away.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: That was it, I hope you liked the first chapter. I tried my best. It was pretty detached though. Thanks and please review.

* * *

**


	2. UniversityUgg!

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Sorry it took so long. I don't own and there isn't going to be a long author's note because I need to get my butt over to Waterstones and then get a smarties mcflurry! I hope you enjoy, I've just been busy this semester so I haven't been able to update like I wanted to. Sorry!

* * *

**

**Stuck**

**University...Ugg!

* * *

**

"Casey!" The voice of her mother boomed through the house as she walked in the front door, Derek sauntering behind her.

"Oh you're in trouble!" Derek teased quietly a smug look on his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Casey shrugged her stepbrother's arm off, "Yeah, Mom?"

Her mom appeared from around the corner with books full in her arms. "I got all the university information from the library and I've been waiting for the last half hour. Why were you so late?" She shrugged the books onto the desk as Casey made it into the living room to stand in front of her mom.

Lizzie and Edwin looked back from the couch where they were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Casey glanced back as she heard Derek plop into his chair and grab the remote from the duo.

"Sorry, Mom, I was with Sam and Emily. We were working on some homework." Casey glanced at the books on the desk, "You know, Mom, I'm still two years from having to fill these out." She gestured vaguely towards the books.

"Come on, Case. I thought you'd have already planned university, your job, and your non-existant wedding out." Derek called from the couch as he barely turned to look at her.

Casey snapped around as her eyes narrowed in a glare, "I can't do everything." She blindly grabbed one of the books her mother had gotten and chucked it at Derek's head as she ran up the stairs.

"Well, that's new." Derek shrugged as he tossed the book haphazardly at Edwin. "I'll be back later, I've got hockey practice. Couch recruited a new player…got to train him or something." He hopped up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

As the door shut Lizzie turned to Edwin, "Why did he even come home?"

Edwin just rolled his eyes. "What's up with, Casey? Her time of the month or something?"

Lizzie threw the remote at Edwin's head as he ducked laughing. "Get a life."

Edwin brought his vision down to the book sitting in his lap, "You Can Get a Scholarship Too! Why'd Nora get this? Case'll have no problem getting a scholarship."

Lizzie's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the book, "Who knows. I'm going to go see if Case is alright." She stood up and made her way to the stairs only to hear Edwin shout something along the lines of 'more tv for me.' She made her way upstairs and knock uncertainly on the door. "Case, can I talk to you?"

There was muffled shuffling as Casey came to the door, "Sure, Liz." Casey's face appeared blotched as she swung open the door and let her little sister come in.

"Have you been crying?" Lizzie asked as they sat down on Casey's bed.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't, it's just so embarrassing. How can she bring something up like this? She knows my chances of getting into one of the universities I want are slim now. And getting a scholarship? That'll never happen." Casey dragged the back of her hand over her eyes to remove some of the tears.

Lizzie put her hand on her sister's leg and squeezed in a comforting fashion, "You don't know that for sure. Mom must have done some type of research before she just popped up with these books. I mean look. This book is called Even You Can Get a Scholarship. See it's talking to you, Casey."

Casey burst out laughing as Lizzie joined in, "Well if the book is really talking to me." In a swift movement Casey reached behind her back and pulled out a pillow. She took the initiative and hit her sister lightly. Releasing a giggle Lizzie got a pillow herself.

Nora sighed looking at the two girls from Casey's doorway. This was probably the best instant she'd seen between the two girls in a long time. Maybe the books had been a bad idea, but watching this moment made it worth while.

"Girls George is making dinner, but Derek is inviting his friends over after practice so we need to get some more drinks. Want to come to the store with me?"

"Sure, Mom." Casey smiled as she nudged Lizzie one more time with the pillow.

* * *

**Hockey Rink

* * *

**

"That was a pretty sweet move, man." Derek said as he slapped Sam on the back.

"Yeah, I've been working on it. Think it'll impress the girls?" He said back with a laugh.

"Definitely, as long as the girl you're trying to impress isn't my stepsister." Derek replied as he threw his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"There are cute girls around this school?" A voice rang from their left.

"Seriously, you picked the right school to come to, Matt. There are some great girls. Derek has a little black book full of them." Sam said looking over his shoulder at the boy walking behind them.

Matt jerked his head to the right, swinging his shaggy light brown hair out of his eyes letting his blue eyes show through the mess of hair. "One of which is Derek's stepsister?" He laughed lightly as followed them out into the night air.

"Wohhh, she is off limits to everyone that wants to be my friend. As I said to Sam before there is the male rule." Derek hopped walked a little faster to be in front of them and turned to face them, "My Dad's cooking tonight. Let's hope it's good. And just ignore my sister."

"Sure, man." Matt said as he moved up to walk next to Sam.

Sam leaned over and said just loud enough for Derek to hear, "You'll see her at dinner."

"Hey!" Matt and Sam just laughed.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Sorry about the wait. I wasn't sure at first where to go from where I ended. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.

* * *

**


End file.
